


Technicalities

by Neonna



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Near Future, Piercings, Polyamory, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke meets Kisumi again several years after high school, and he looks good. It turns out that Kisumi wants their relationship to develop at his own pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sono/gifts).



> Once again, just a one-shot that has sprung into a series. Thank you sono for encouraging me to post! <3
> 
> NOTE: When I had initially posted, this was rated explicit because it was an explicit one-shot. Then I remembered that I cut out all the explicit stuff in this chapter, so I guess I needed to change the rating? There's some nudity? No swearing? So don't worry, it's rated mature for now, but it won't stay that way.

Sousuke pulled himself from the water at the end of the pool, and winced as his shoulder spasmed when he put weight on it. The pain wasn't enough to make him stumble as he flipped himself around to sit at the edge of the pool with his legs still in the water. He rubbed at his bad shoulder, and rolled it to help work out some of the pain. He may have overdid it today.

Though he was no longer swimming professionally, Sousuke couldn't satiate the itch to swim daily. If he went slow, and took care of himself throughout his workout, he could come out of it injury-free, but old habits die hard, and the water always felt so good. Some days he couldn't help, but to push himself.

The skin over the old injury was beginning to discolour, and he clicked his tongue. It was almost summertime, and wearing a brace would be both sweaty and uncomfortable. It would also render him unable to swim for a while until he healed a little more. He hated the weight room. Running on a treadmill wasn't for him, it was so boring.

He pulled himself to his feet, and padded across the pool deck, revelling in the quiet of the gym. At nearly midnight on a Friday, there was no one around to bother him, and that's how he liked it.

The changeroom was equally quiet as Sousuke made his way to the bath. With no one around, he peeled off his wet jammers, and abandoned them on the floor beside the bath before stepping into the warm water. He submerged his sore shoulder, and felt an instant relief.

Sitting with his back to the edge, Sousuke closed his eyes, and relaxed. With no one else in the changeroom, it was no wonder he gave quite the start at the sound of his name. By the time he had opened his eyes, and registered the other person, Kisumi was already waist-deep in the water. He was smiling as he took a seat a polite distance away from Sousuke.

"Kisumi?" Sousuke said. "That you?"

"Mhmm." Kisumi smiled so wide it made his eyes scrunch.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" Sousuke felt disoriented, and caught off guard, not expecting to run into anyone, least of all someone he hadn't spoken to since high school.

Kisumi laughed, and the sound rang in Sousuke's ears like the tinkle of a bell. "I wanted a place to unwind, play some basketball. It's peaceful."

"You're still playing? How's that going? Are you on a team?"

"No, not yet. I just got back in Japan, and it's going to take time to get a job, an apartment, and sort my life out..."

As Kisumi spoke, Sousuke noticed something flash between his teeth. His mouth opened wider when he laughed, and when Sousuke saw a tiny metal ball in the center of his tongue, it made him glance away. Kisumi had his tongue pierced. Sousuke didn't know when he developed his liking for piercings. It wasn't a fetish, or anything, but he appreciated their aesthetic appeal. He couldn't deny the way they felt dragging across his skin either, especially a tongue piercing. Sousuke could never resist a bottom with a tongue piercing.

"...I'm thinking I might go back to university, and I guess I did well enough in high school that it'd be an option for me. What about you Sousuke?"

Sousuke tried to tear his mind away from the thought that Kisumi's skin was awfully pale, and very much unmarked. It didn't help that they were in the bath, and if he cared to glance down, he would be able to see everything through the clear water.

"I've already finished university," Sousuke said. "Now I'm just trying to find a job that suits me. I chose a difficult major for employment."

"What did you choose?" Kisumi asked.

"Linguistics."

"Seriously?" Sousuke saw the effort it took for Kisumi not to laugh, but he was never good at concealing his thoughts anyway. "What made you choose that? I never thought you would turn into such a nerd, Sousuke."

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Rin had said the same thing when he found out that Sousuke had applied to university as linguistics as his major.

Sousuke gave a shrug. "It was something I found interesting."

"You would have had to." Kisumi calmed down, and his laughter began to subside. "Anyway, congratulations. It seems like life is treating you well."

"It is, thank you."

The heat of the bath was beginning to make him feel light-headed, and Sousuke wouldn't admit that he was a bit disappointed. The conversation was just getting started.

"I have to get out," Sousuke breathed as he got to his feet.

"Do you mind if I come with you? It would be great to catch up, or at least grab your number before I go?"

Sousuke nodded, and as Kisumi followed him from the bath, it took everything he had not to steal a glance back over his shoulder.

He grabbed a towel from the stack folded on a table a few paces away from the bath, and wrapped it around his waist. A quick drink at the water fountain relieved most of his dizziness. Kisumi strode past him as he went to find his locker in the next row over, but the pink-haired man kept talking, his voice carrying, and echoing.

As they changed, Sousuke learned that Kisumi had done very extensive traveling, and had come back to Japan after a stint living somewhere in South America. He went on about wanting to show Sousuke all the photos he had taken, and people he met.

When Kisumi came around with his backpack slug over one shoulder, and toweling off the ends of his pink hair, Sousuke had just finished fastening his shoulder brace, and was in the middle of adjusting it. He had his jeans on, so he knew the reason Kisumi's smile was wiped from his face wasn't due to his nakedness. A great sadness darkened Kisumi's face, and he looked away as though he had just caught Sousuke in an intimate act. Sousuke guessed he did in a way.

"Don't worry about it," he said before Kisumi could because he knew what was coming, it always came. "I swam professionally for a while, and I didn't completely fail at it. That world is behind me now. Besides, it won't be much longer before Rin is forced to retire too."

Kisumi's face lit up again instantly. "How are you, and Rin doing?" he asked with more energy than was necessary.

"In what way?" Sousuke gave the brace one last tug to make sure it held fast before he grabbed his shoes, and sat down to put them on. "You know we dated a bit in high school, but he's with Nanase now, though we're still close friends."

"Oh, Sousuke I'm sorry."

Sousuke gave a laugh as he tied his laces. "Why are you sorry? We knew we weren't right for each other from the start, and should have probably stayed friends. I don't regret it. I don't suppose you have a girlfriend yet? But it never did take you long to find one."

As soon as Kisumi's face fell, Sousuke regretted his words. He hadn't meant to sound harsh, or teasing. It was just the truth, but maybe the truth hurt.

Then Sousuke noticed Kisumi's backpack. It was too big, and heavy to be just a gym bag. It was a travelling bag, the kind backpackers used.

Sousuke got to his feet, and slid his jacket over his shoulders. "Kisumi, do you have someplace to stay?"

"Well, I was just going to stay at the hostel tonight."

"My apartment isn't far from here. It's free, and I have a spare bedroom if you like."

Kisumi's stomach gave another growl. "As long as you have food, I'm in."

"Are leftovers okay?"

 

Sousuke lie awake in his bed, running a hand absently over his sore shoulder.

Kisumi was sleeping in the spare bedroom right next to his. All night Sousuke couldn't meet his eyes while they chatted, catching up as Kisumi ate his fill. It was that teasing flash of metal between the other's lips that he couldn't stop staring at. Something about it, about Kisumi made his throat tighten. He needed to get laid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time to click the 'subscribe' button, then please - at the very least - click that kudos button. I appreciate comments much more of course, but it's really frustrating to have more subscribers to this series than kudos. Kudos (I can't believe I am actually supporting kudos in this situation), and comments are so important to get a writer's work noticed because many people search by kudos and/or comments. Thank you, and enjoy!

He hadn't slept well. Sousuke blinked awake with the morning sun streaming in through the curtains. He rolled onto his stomach, and adjusted his pillow to a more comfortable position. His stomach rumbled and he bit back a groan, wanting to sleep. When it hit him that it was the smell of cooking food that was making his mouth water, he sat upright as memories of his guest rushed to him.

God, it smelled amazing: bacon, eggs, and coffee. The thought of the caffeine rush the dark liquid would give him forced him to his feet more than anything.

He grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, and was pulling it over his head with one hand tugging up the waistband of his sweatpants when a flash of skin much too low to be of anything decent made him stop. Sousuke straightened his clothes, and his gaze focused on the sight of Kisumi in the kitchen, or more specifically on Kisumi's ass that was in his kitchen.

The pink-haired man wore a pair of briefs, and a long-sleeved shirt. It wasn't entirely indecent for a private household, but Sousuke knew his stare would be if Kisumi caught him. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

Kisumi's shoulders tensed, and he spun around, spatula in hand. "Sousuke, I'm sorry," he said. "I thought you would be a heavy sleeper like you were in high school, Rin talked about it a lot. I wasn't expecting you awake. Let me get dressed."

Sousuke barely noticed the blush that tinted Kisumi's cheeks because he was too busy trying not to stare as he passed him. He focused on the coffee, and the delicious smell that filled up his apartment.

"It's a bad habit," Kisumi explained, rushing back in the kitchen before the eggs had a chance to burn. "I had to stay clothed in the Samezuka dorm so I took advantage of the privacy of my own bedroom while at home."

"Why did you have to stay clothed?" While Sousuke never trolled around naked, he was guilty of lounging in his own dorm room in boxers, and a shirt, especially in the summer.

"It's a long story. Where are your plates?" Kisumi had taken to hurriedly opening all the cupboards within his reach.

Sousuke pointed to the correct one, and pushed out of the chair at the ding of the coffee maker. While Kisumi dished up breakfast for both of them, Sousuke directed the other to dish him up less while he poured coffee for both of them.

"Still not into breakfast?" Kisumi said, setting the plates down on the table while Sousuke brought over the coffee cups.

"Still not into breakfast."

"Rin used to freak out every morning when you didn't eat."

"It was his job as captain." Sousuke sat, and reached for his coffee cup first, cradling it in both hands to enjoy the first sip.

He felt a little irritable at having another body in his apartment so early in the morning. He could do with some more sleep, and Kisumi had a chatty nature so he enjoyed the silence to drink down his first cup of coffee while Kisumi ate. Sousuke chewed on strips of bacon in between sips, and had a few mouthfuls of eggs more to be polite than anything. If he ate too much too early his stomach would become upset.

They made small talk after Kisumi had cleaned his plate, and continued right on over to Sousuke's before reaching for his own coffee cup. Sousuke listened to more stories of his travels while he poured a second cup, and drank it down. By the time Kisumi seemed done talking, Sousuke was almost done his third cup, and feeling much better.

"I'll do the dishes," Kisumi said. "Then can I borrow your shower before I head out?"

Sousuke nodded, leaning against the counter with his coffee cup, and rubbed at the back of his neck. He could already feel his shoulder beginning to ache, needing the support of his brace.

"Where are you going today?" Sousuke asked.

"To my parents'. I'll stay with them while I look for a job, and an apartment of my own. It's going to take some time, but thank you for letting me stay here. Definitely a nice break from a hostel."

Sousuke studied Kisumi, ducking his head to try and catch a glimpse of his face, but the pink-haired man was focused on filling up the sink with soapy water. His shoulders were tense, and he was purposefully turned away from Sousuke just a little.

"Kisumi..." he started. "It's none of my business, and I get that we aren't as close as we were in high school, but if you don't want to go home you can stay here. I've got the space."

Kisumi's smile was pinched, but no less friendly. "Thanks Sousuke, but I really should get back home. I'm excited to see Hayato, and I miss him a lot. He's getting ready for university now."

"I heard he's a model now."

Kisumi laughed, and this time it was genuine. "It was only part time. I think he's passed it. He's always been a sensitive kid, and he just couldn't handle the industry. I'm glad he's focusing on his academics. It's something I wished I had done at that age, but instead I got wanderlust."

"I don't think that's such a bad thing, and you're still young."

"I'm closer to thirty than I am to twenty."

"So am I. We can be old, and career-less together."

Kisumi flicked water at him, and pulled the plug on the sink.

 

Sousuke wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper, and flipped through the channels on the TV while Kisumi took a shower. He handed the paper over, and Kisumi promised they have dinner together soon before he was gone.

\----------

Sousuke was at a bar a few nights later. He had come alone with the intent of finding someone to take home. He was milling over whether he wanted a nice, small bottom, or an aggressive top when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

The number wasn't familiar so he left it, but after he had let it go to voicemail for the third time, he took it outside.

"Yes?" Sousuke said, walking a short distance from the loud music of the club. He hoped it wasn't just some nut trying to advertise something to him.

"Sousuke, I'm sorry." Sousuke slowed to a stop so he could focus on the conversation, and the sound of Kisumi's voice that was a bit strained. "I don't mean to bother you so late, but I have to get away from my parents. There's this guy – don't worry he's not violent, or anything – well he heard I was back in town, and he's trying to contact me again. I was wondering if I could lie low at your place at least until I get a place of my own, but it's okay if you don't want to."

"Yes," Sousuke found himself automatically saying. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just sounds dramatic is all. He's fine he just tends to make me uncomfortable, and I don't want him around my family."

"I'll call a cab for you."

 

Sousuke ran the few blocks back to his apartment, and waited out front for the cab. He couldn't sit still, pacing back, and fourth along the sidewalk. Several times he had to stop to smile at his curious neighbours, and assure them that everything was fine.

When the cab pulled up, Sousuke yanked the door open, and didn't even give Kisumi a chance to reach for his bag before he was checking him over, looking for any sign that Kisumi was hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, which prompted a laugh from Kisumi.

"Yes. I told you I was fine, relax. It's a long story, I'll tell you once we get inside."

Sousuke paid for the cab while Kisumi retrieved his bag from the back seat. It was a small duffle this time, and it looked like it was packed light.

 

"He's an ex," Kisumi explained once they were inside. "Sort of anyway. We had a sexual thing for a little while, but I broke it off once he started getting possessive."

"Possessive how?"

Kisumi slumped on the couch with the duffle at his feet, and accepted the beer Sousuke offered with a grateful smile.

"He didn't like that I was still dating girls, but it's not like we were monogamous, or anything," Kisumi continued. "That was part of the deal actually. I had a dating life that I enjoyed, and I wasn't going to give it up if I didn't have to. I didn't want to date him, but he was fun for a while. Anyway, he just started pushing for something more, and when I said no, would start to come around my family. Maybe he thought that if he got on good terms with them that I would see him as something more. So now he's just more annoying than anything."

Sousuke sat on the couch next to him, and sipped at his own beer. "I didn't know you were into guys."

Kisumi flashed him a devilish grin. "I didn't want anyone to know. I'm not as intimidating as you, Sousuke. I could have gotten hurt by people, and everyone always thinks I'm a bottom."

"Are you?"

"Sometimes." Kisumi wrinkled his nose in sudden distaste. "The problem with bottoms is that they're expected to be good bottoms, and get their top off. I don't have much experience with guys because I'm always treated like a hot piece of ass by them, and suddenly my own pleasure doesn't matter."

Sousuke flushed, and felt a deep streak of guilt at his own thoughts.

"You were checking me out the other day when I stayed over, weren't you?" Kisumi said.

"Yes."

"Maybe I wanted you to."

Sousuke almost choked on his beer. "Excuse me?"

"Sousuke, look at me. It's true that I don't like being treated as an object – who does really? - but I know what I look like, and maybe I wanted to see what you would do."

"You little shit."

Kisumi stuck his tongue out, and Sousuke had to look away as he felt a rush at the sight of the metal bar. He stopped himself from fantasizing all the things Kisumi could do with that piercing, and they sat in silence for a while, sipping their beers.

Sousuke turned Kisumi's words around in his head. It was one thing for Kisumi to want to show off a little for Sousuke, and another to want to act on it. They were old friends, and Kisumi wasn't someone he had just brought home from the bar.

"Does that mean I have your permission to check you out as much as I want?" Sousuke asked.

 

The alcohol was getting to him. It made him tired, and he was glad to fall into bed after a full night of drinking with Kisumi. The pink-haired man was inexhaustible, which Sousuke chalked up to many years of traveling, and probably drinking with strangers. He kept up with Sousuke too, and nearly drank him under the table until he relented first. Even after Sousuke had cut himself off, Kisumi kept going for another few rounds before announcing he was going to bed, chugging a large glass of water, and retiring to the spare bedroom, leaving Sousuke feeling like he had been hit by a whirlwind that was suddenly gone.

He hadn't gotten laid that night like he had originally expected, and with the alcohol warming his blood, he couldn't resist jacking off. It was quick and dirty, coming into the toilet bowl before tucking himself back in his jeans, and stumbling back to his bedroom to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really frustrating when I couldn't find out how old Hayato was, so I estimated him to be around 8 years younger than Kisumi.
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://neonna.tumblr.com/) for fic updates, porn, and maybe even original work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter many times because I wasn't happy with it. I hope it lives up to expectations! Enjoy!

Sousuke woke in a wold full of pain. He managed to have a brief thought about getting old before pain stabbed through his brain enough that it forced him from the comfort of the bed. Tugging a pair of sweats up his hips, he stumbled to the bathroom, and avoided looking at the toilet as he rummaged around in the medicine cabinet in search of a bottle of aspirin. He popped a few pills between his lips, and swallowed quickly, hoping they wouldn't come back up.

When he made his way back into the kitchen with careful steps so as to not disturb the pulsing in his head, a curious sight made him pause with one hand half-way to the coffee maker. Kisumi was passed out on his stomach on the couch, his shirt riding up, and exposing skin that was more tanned than Sousuke would have thought. A frown creased Sousuke's face. He could have sworn that Kisumi had gone to bed in the spare bedroom the night before.

Kisumi woke when Sousuke was in the middle of making coffee.

"Morning," Kisumi mumbled, sitting up to rub at his eyes. The pink-haired man tugged absently at his shirt, trying to right it from being twisted all the way around his body in his sleep.

"Good morning." Sousuke was fully focused on making the coffee, and the subsequent caffeine rush he was about to have as a reward. "If you need pain medication I have some in the medicine cabinet."

"S'ok. I don't need it."

"You don't have to play tough with me, you drank a lot last night."

"Sousuke, I'm not hung over well...I am, but I don't have a headache."

Shuffling came from the couch, and then Sousuke heard foot steps padding into the kitchen behind him.

"Want breakfast?" Kisumi asked.

Sousuke made a vague motion to the coffee in his hand while he took a seat at the breakfast bar to watch Kisumi in the kitchen, and try not to throw up when the smell of cooking eggs hit him. He did, however, snatch a few strips of bacon when Kisumi set them on a plate with a piece of paper towel to soak up some of the grease.

"Do you eat Japanese food anymore?" Sousuke mumbled, rubbing at his face, and feeling the rough stubble there.

Kisumi laughed, standing over the stove with a spatula in hand. "Japanese food around the world just isn't the same. The rice in most parts is awful so no, when I was travelling I ate the local food. No sense in eating half-baked Japanese cuisine until I came back to Japan."

The rest of the breakfast was prepared in silence, just a small portion for Kisumi, but he did set a little aside in case Sousuke changed his mind. Sousuke didn't trust his stomach enough to move from his spot at the breakfast bar, but Kisumi took a seat at the table facing him anyway.

“I saw you jerking off.”

Sousuke had brought the mug to his lips, and upon hearing the words from Kisumi's mouth, promptly choked on his coffee. His sudden surprised gasp drew a bit of the liquid into his airway, and triggered a fit. When he stopped his sputtering, Kisumi was giving him an easy smile.

"Am I cock-blocking you by being here?" Kisumi asked.

"Why would you think that?" Sousuke decided to risk another sip of coffee.

"Sousuke, c'mon. You live the life of a bachelor, you're a former athlete, and I saw what you were wearing when I got out of that cab."

Sousuke didn't say anything, just sipped his coffee, even if nothing more than a few remaining drops touched his lips.

"I can help you if you want," Kisumi continued. "Be your wing man, or I can make myself scarce for a few hours while you call over something young, and pretty. This is your apartment, and I don't want to interfere with your life."

 

Kisumi was insistent. Sousuke had never really seen him fixate on anything, but once his friend had gotten it into his head that they were going out, no matter what Sousuke said, it was happening. When he had tried to refuse, Kisumi had insisted as thanks for putting him up, and Sousuke wasn't about to turn down free drinks.

Sousuke wiped the rest of the shaving cream from his face with a towel, and ran a hand over his jaw, checking for any spots he may have missed. Once he had convinced Kisumi that they weren't going to a club, he was looking forward to their night out. It wasn't a date of course, but drinks with friends was one of his favourite things to do.

He hung up the towel, and reached for his shirt hanging on the back of the door. Sousuke slid his arms into the smooth black material, and walked from the bathroom while he did up the buttons.

"Kisumi?" he called into the apartment, working the buttons through their loops. "Are you almost ready? If we wait much longer it'll be busy."

"That's the point, isn't it?" Kisumi's voice came from behind the closed door of the spare bedroom.

"What?"

The door opened, and Kisumi emerged, his face obscured as he wriggled into a t-shirt as he moved. Sousuke took the opportunity to pause, and let his eyes roam over the expanse of skin, pausing over Kisumi's navel. He wore a barbell through the lower half that was the same pink shade of his hair.

"Jesus," Sousuke swore under his breath, trying to be quick to avert his eyes, but Kisumi heard him. He didn't say anything, just flashed him a bright smile before leading him from the apartment.

 

Kisumi had always been a personable individual. He was also very tenacious, and it was driving Sousuke insane. Kisumi flirted with everyone they encountered: the wait staff, other patrons, and even Sousuke himself. His attitude hadn't changed one bit since high school, but it was the feather-light touches that Kisumi gave to him that had him chewing on his lip, and fisting his hands in his lap in order to keep his hands to himself.

If he was excited by something, Kisumi would grab onto his arm. In the noise of the bar, Kisumi would lean in close so his voice would be heard, but his breath ghosting over Sousuke's neck. The touches were purely unconscious on Kisumi's part, and Sousuke tried to be a decent human being as he watched his friend down his drinks.

Sousuke drank light, sipping at his beverage slowly, his stomach still uncomfortable with the idea of booze from the night before. Kisumi didn't seem bothered, and it wasn't much time at all before he was beginning to slur his words. Always the flirt, Kisumi pressed against Sousuke's side as he looked over the rest of the bar. Sousuke was sure Kisumi had been trying to find a guy for him, but he couldn't take his eyes off Kisumi anyway. His heart pounded as he felt the warmth of Kisumi's body through his shirt. He sipped his drink, refusing to participate in Kisumi's antics, but when something warm, and wet slid up his neck, he got to his feet, throwing some money on the bar, and dragging Kisumi out with him.

"What are you doing?" Sousuke growled when they were outside, and far enough away from other people where they could have a private conversation.

Kisumi gave him a small smile that had him hard in his pants. Sousuke knew what was happening, and if Kisumi were anyone else, he wouldn't have hesitated. If Kisumi hadn't just come to him the previous night because of some asshole guy, but – shit – Sousuke understood. With Kisumi playing coy with that smile of his, leaning into Sousuke right on the street, it was hard not to be an asshole.

"Let's go," Sousuke said, turning on his heel, and hoping Kisumi could walk as he made a bee-line back to the apartment.

He refused to look at Kisumi. He didn't want to see his friend's reaction because he wasn't sure he could hold it together if he saw disappointment. His mind was stuck on the feel of Kisumi's tongue on him. He had licked him back at the bar, playfully, and teasingly, but the barbell had dragged across his skin, made him shiver, and want to slot their mouths together to see what he could really do with that thing.

"Sousuke I'm sorry," Kisumi said as he held open the door for him.

Kisumi didn't look at him as he entered the apartment first, and turned to wait for him in the living room, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I didn't think – I mean I thought you...would be okay with it."

"Be okay with what?" Sousuke replied, praying for patience as he locked the door behind them.

"I see the way you look at me, and well..." Kisumi trailed off without completing his thought.

In his sober state, Sousuke moved quickly. He hooked a leg around Kisumi's as he grabbed his wrists, and shoved. Off balance, Kisumi fell back onto the couch as Sousuke loomed over him. Immediately the air around Kisumi changed, and he recoiled into the couch cushions, trying to get away from Sousuke.

"See?" Sousuke said. "You talk tough, but as soon as you're not in control you get scared. I know you want to think I'm different..." Sousuke leaned close, brushing his nose against the side of Kisumi's neck, and rolled his hips, allowing his friend to feel the hard-on that had been pressing up against his zipper since they left the bar. "But I'm not. So this is your first, and only warning: stop being a cock tease."

Kisumi whimpered below him, but didn't move, and it took all of Sousuke's self-control to pull away, easing himself to his feet so he could stumble to his bedroom, and jerk off to the feel of Kisumi under him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't someone say he should just jump him? Aw well, here you go. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I'm also fairly certain that this fic is going to get really really dirty later on. Sorry, it's just Kisumi's personality, but you have been warned.

Sousuke's dream felt good, really good. Something warm pressed up against him, licking into his mouth. He groaned low in his throat, and kissed back, turning rough, nipping at the other's lips. He was rolling his hips, hungry for something to rub up against, and soothe the ache in his cock. A gasp was torn from him as a hand snaked beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, and wrapped around his dick, making him buck.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he breathed as the grip tightened almost painfully. Sousuke rolled his hips again, craving more of the same.

"Like that?"

Even through Sousuke's sleep-addled brain, he knew something wasn't right. His dream had taken a dramatic, and suddenly realistic turn. Sucking in a breath, Sousuke felt his heart race, and adrenaline made him very much alert as he opened his eyes to stare into Kisumi's violet ones.

"Kisumi? Wha -" the words got stuck in his throat, clogged his airway, and made him choke out a moan instead as his cock was squeezed. The pressure was delicious, and made focusing on a conversation difficult.

"Kisumi, what are you doing?" Sousuke was torn between sitting up to get away from that hand, or rolling his hips for more. Kisumi gripped his cock, the head peaking out of the waistband. He already knew he was hard, he had felt it before he had fully woken, but the sight of Kisumi above him, and in his bed was making him leak.

"I decided to stop being a cock tease," Kisumi said, twisting his wrist, and Sousuke thrashed, throwing his head back against the pillow. "I didn't know you had a piercing here." Kisumi's thumb swiped at the barbell at the head of his cock, making it jerk, and drawing a shiver from Sousuke.

"Jesus. Kisumi..." Sousuke wasn't sure what he was trying to say. He was trying to get his mind to work because surely this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't think of any reason why.

When Kisumi swiped his tongue over the head of Sousuke's cock, he fisted his hands in the sheets, resisting the urge to take control of the situation. He was still trying to clear the fog of sleep from his mind when Kisumi swallowed him. It was slow, his inexperience showing, but the wet heat was more than enough. The drag of the metal bar through Kisumi's tongue on his cock made him groan.

Sousuke leaned up on his elbows, and stared wide-eyed as Kisumi started to bob his head. He pushed himself, taking Sousuke as far into his throat as he could, nearly gagging before pulling up for air, and swallowing him again. The pleasure was good, so much that Sousuke's thighs tensed from holding himself back, and not thrusting to Kisumi's rhythm.

As Sousuke began to wake, adrenaline from his arousal forcing its way through him, he began to notice that Kisumi's shoulders were tense. He was nervous even as he tried to suck Sousuke off. When he noticed the shake in Kisumi's hands, and the stutter in his breath, Sousuke smiled. He was more than nervous, he was terrified.

Sousuke opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when the words caught on his lips. Kisumi was so focused on him, almost stubbornly so. Instead, he placed his hand on Kisumi's shoulder, drawing his attention, and making him pull off his cock. Once he was free of any potentially fatal teeth, Sousuke rolled them, pinning Kisumi to the bed for a moment before he sat back on his heels. Sousuke reached to the nightstand, and pulled a bottle of lube, smiling gently when Kisumi tensed.

"Don't worry," Sousuke said. "I won't fuck you."

Kisumi wore a nightshirt, and a pair of boxers, which Sousuke slowly stripped away. He went slow, gentle, checking in with Kisumi by looking up at him. His friend was acting like a shy virgin, not meeting his gaze with a pretty rose colour staining his cheeks.

Sousuke settled himself between Kisumi's legs, spreading them slowly. He spread a little bit of lube onto the palm of his hand, and curled his fingers around Kisumi's flaccid cock. The nerves must have been bad for him not to even have been hard.

"Relax," Sousuke soothed, slowly beginning to work his hand, trying to bring Kisumi around. "You're so tense. How do you even manage to sleep with women?"

"Shut up," Kisumi snapped, and that bit of bite in his voice made Sousuke grin. There it was.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to do anything, Kisumi."

"I want to."

"To what? You don't want me to fuck you, so what do you want?"

Kisumi shrugged, but he was beginning to harden against Sousuke's palm. He looked down to focus on what he was doing. Kisumi had such a pretty cock, pink and lean like the rest of him. He was shaved bare, and while it wasn't always an aesthetic Sousuke had appreciated in the past, it suited Kisumi, made him want to watch that pretty cock twitch as Sousuke fucked into him.

He used his best tricks to get Kisumi close, and had him gasping in record time. He was driving Sousuke crazy, crying out, and arching into his hand for more. When Sousuke slowed, keeping Kisumi on the edge he whined as though he had never been denied in his life, and with him looking so pretty, Sousuke didn't doubt that any other guy would have pushed him over the edge every time just to watch him come undone.

With Kisumi panting, Sousuke shucked off his pants, and opened the bottle of lube again. He coated his cock generously, the head leaking clear drops of precum because – damn – he was so worked up from working Kisumi over. When he gathered Kisumi's legs together, his friend tensed again, and he made a reassuring noise.

"I told you I wouldn't fuck you," he repeated, and slowly pushed his cock in between Kisumi's closed legs.

It was cute the way Kisumi blushed as Sousuke rolled his hips, the underside of his cock sliding against Kisumi's in a way that made him shiver. He placed Kisumi's legs over one shoulder, and slowly leaned forward. He felt no resistance as he folded the other in half, balancing on his hands so he could move his hips faster.

It wasn't long before Kisumi began to relax again, and his voice came back, giving soft moans that had Sousuke shoving against him harder. Kisumi didn't need to be told as he wrapped a hand around both their cocks. He wasn't going to last, and he was almost embarrassed by how little it was going to take for him to come, but by the sounds Kisumi was making, panting his name he was close too.

Watching Kisumi come undone was what sent Sousuke over the edge, coming with a soft groan.

 

\----------

Kisumi woke slowly. He must have slept for a long time as the sun was high in the sky. It must have been getting onto late afternoon.

He rolled, curling himself deeper into Sousuke's sheets. His bed was large and comfortable, the sheets silky and cool against his skin. Kisumi was about to drift off again when laughing voices stirred him awake. He sat up, and listened, straining his ears to hear the voices outside the bedroom. Sousuke had a guest over, but he couldn't decipher the voice, or what they were talking about.

When curiosity finally got the best of him, he swung himself out of the bed, and searched for some clothes. When he had come into Sousuke's bedroom that morning, he had only been wearing a nightshirt, and boxers. They were hardly appropriate to wear around strangers. He rummaged around in Sousuke's dresser, coming out with an old pair of jeans, and a clean t-shirt. They weren't perfect, but they would do. He slipped them on, and opened the bedroom door.

The first thing he noticed when he came out into the main room was that Sousuke was already looking at him, no doubt having heard the door open. He eyed him in his borrowed clothes, and gave him an approving look that made him want to blush. The second thing he noticed was that Rin was Sousuke's guest. He sat across the table, and was fixing Sousuke with one of the dirtiest looks Kisumi had seen in a long time. When Sousuke finished checking Kisumi out, he turned back to Rin, and saw the look he was getting.

"What?" Sousuke said, but his tone was even, and challenging. A hint of a past argument.

Kisumi wasn't stupid. Whatever they had been talking about wasn't this, his appearance changed the air in the apartment, made it tense, and Kisumi wondered if he shouldn't have stayed in the bedroom.

"Rin," he said, flashing his best smile, and hoping he could ease the tension a little. "Long time, how have you been?"

Rin wasn't paying attention to him, but keeping his gaze on Sousuke, which the other returned. Their little silent exchange made Kisumi uncomfortable, and he squirmed a little. If he were in his own house he would have busied himself, fixed drinks, or food, but he wasn't. This was Sousuke's house.

Sousuke noticed the nervousness in Kisumi first, and he confronted it head-on. "If you're going to be like that, you can leave," he said, his attention still on Rin, and for a horrifying moment Kisumi thought he was the one being addressed.

Rin turned his head towards Kisumi, but kept his gaze on Sousuke for a moment before finally fully looking at him.

"Kisumi," Rin said. "I didn't expect you here. How have you been?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you that there is Mako/Rin. I've also tagged it in the 'relationships' section. Fandoms are a tricky thing: some fandoms like this, and some do not. If you want the tags removed and/or changed, you only need to ask. Enjoy!

It was awkward, beyond awkward. Kisumi knew that he was caught in the middle of something that was being left unsaid, and it was awful. He made sure to smile, and mind his manners, but he did feel as though a weight were lifted off his chest by the time Rin left the apartment.

"I'm sorry," Sousuke sighed. "He doesn't know when to mind his own business."

Kisumi hesitated for a long moment, allowing the silence to fill up the apartment. He didn't want to pry, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving it alone either.

"Not to offend anyone," Kisumi started. "But what was his problem? I mean, he looked at me like I was a hooker walking out of your bedroom, and not well...an old friend."

To his surprise Sousuke broke into a small smile, and gave a little laugh.

"No offense taken," Sousuke said. "Rin is worried about me. After Samezuka I swam professionally, but I took my time; I did a lot of soul-searching first, and then after that I had to do a lot of training to heal my messed-up shoulder just enough so I could swim. Even after all that work I was never in top condition. He seems to be under the impression that I will never be happy unless I am settled down with someone. That worked for him, and Nanase, but I'm not so sure that the same formula can be applied to me. Unfortunately he doesn't get that yet. He's nosy, and disapproves of my sleeping with people."

"Why? I understand that he may be worried, but who cares if you sleep with people?"

Sousuke was pouring himself another cup of coffee, and he didn't answer right away, not until he had sat down at the kitchen table again.

"I guess it's the behaviour that comes with it," Sousuke said. "Sleeping around is one thing I guess, but cruising the bars, and well – I wouldn't exactly say that I treated a lot of people all that great."

"...what do you mean?"

Sousuke gave him a small, almost sheepish smile over the top of his coffee mug. "Everything was consensual of course, and I made my intentions clear: a one-time deal, and nothing more. Some wanted more, and Rin wanted me to explore that, but I just wasn't ready."

Kisumi wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he wasn't sure he wanted to delve any deeper either. He smiled from across the kitchen table, and something in Sousuke's expression changed; he took one more sip of coffee before putting the mug down, and getting to his feet. When Sousuke moved around the table towards him, Kisumi's mouth went dry at the dark look in his eyes.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, placing one hand on the table, and the other on the back of Kisumi's chair so he could lean close, making Kisumi aware that he hadn't brushed his teeth since he woke from his nap. "Are you scared that I'm going to toss you away like one of my toys?"

His heart was pounding a little too fast. He was having a difficult time focusing on the conversation, but he wasn't going to let Sousuke get away with belittling him either, so he put on a coy smile.

"How could you toss me away?" Kisumi purred. "I'm the best toy you've found yet."

Another chuckle. "Well, that might be true."

 

Kisumi was afraid. Men were so pushy and careless. He hadn't seen that Sousuke was any different, in fact, Sousuke had admitted to being exactly like those he had feared most. This point in his life was like a surreal vacation. Kisumi had just got back to Japan, wasn't working, or doing anything actively productive with his life, and was now apparently living with Sousuke. Sousuke himself seemed to be in a similar position. With no job, and no financial worries, they had all the time in the world for each other. And Kisumi wasn't sure how he felt about that.

They had gone out a few more times. Kisumi flirted with everyone, and Sousuke. He drank. Sousuke seemed to become irritable. Kisumi rejected his advances, and went to bed frustrated. Sousuke became moody, cranky with his presense in his house, and Kisumi was feeling the same. They were both cooped up, and going stir crazy.

"I'm going to the gym," Sousuke mumbled one morning, and it caught Kisumi a bit unawares. He had just made coffee, but he nodded his head. Sousuke looked as though he were still waking up with dark circles under his eyes. Partying all the time wasn't becoming of him. It was ruining his good looks.

Sousuke waved as he closed the door to the apartment, leaving Kisumi alone.

It was weird.

He finished his coffee, and wandered about. Sousuke's apartment was the typical bachelor pad. It was relatively clean, although the window could use to be open for a while. He had old swimming trophies on his bookshelf along with a few choice books. Kisumi debated turning on the television, but thought better of it.

He jumped into the shower, put on fresh clothes, and left the apartment. It felt good to get outside, and he wandered aimlessly for a bit. When Kisumi walked past a coffee shop for the third time, earning himself some odd stares from the people inside, he knew he had to make a choice. He found an internet cafe that also provided computers, ordered a drink, and sat down.

He needed something to do with his life. He had no friends, no prospective relationships (other than Sousuke of course, and he wasn't sure he wanted to poke that bear too many times), no job, and no idea what he was doing. He had traveled the world in order to find some higher purpose, used it as a tool to run away because surely he would live in Brazil, or maybe even Canada. So how the hell did he end up back in Japan in the exact same place he had been right after high school?

Nothing stirred him up, that was the problem. Ordinary life was just so dull. School was mostly just an excuse to slack off, play basketball, and hang with his friends. He hadn't been passionate enough, or good enough to go pro. There was nothing in university he wanted to do. Just the thought of living an ordinary life filled him with dread. Live a life, have kids, get a job, and die a worthless nobody, that wasn't how he wanted it to go. While travelling, he saw wonders every day. It was always new, always exciting, and he had flourished. Maybe he should just fuck life, and go travel again?

The computer screen stared back at him. He had intended to look up college programs to see if something there interested him, but his motivation had disappeared. He already knew he didn't want to go to college. Already knew that all their programs would be boring. Perhaps he was being too arrogant, there was no way that everything he ever encountered would be boring, right? He wished he were back in India.

"Kisumi?" Kisumi knew that voice well, and it was just the thing he needed to pull him out of his monotony.

"Makoto!" He stood to give his friend a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were travelling."

Kisumi thought it prudent to hang onto a computer he wasn't using, so he relinquished it in favour of finding a table for the two of them.

"I just got back not long ago."

"And you're staying in Tokyo? Where? I didn't think you had family here."

"Ah well...I don't. I ran into Sousuke my first night back by a happy chance, and have been staying with him."

"Oh, wow. I see. I guess that's why Rin was so cranky..."

"What's that?"

Makoto smiled at him. It was the type of smile he used when he wanted to hide something. "Nothing. What are you going to do now?"

"That's what I came here to try, and find out. I have no idea."

"Well, take some time. These types of things can be hard."

Makoto's phone went off, and he checked it, a blush staining his cheeks. "I have to go. I just came in to get a coffee, and use the bathroom. Let me give you my cell number. We can stay in touch."

They took a moment to exchange information, and Makoto headed towards the bathroom with a wave.

All the computers were taken, and Kisumi took a breath. Not like he wanted to be inside anyway so he exited the shop. Across the street was a little pastry shop, and Kisumi went inside, his mouth watering. He ordered something sweet, and just as he was about to turn to leave he saw Makoto exiting the cafe they had been in together. Kisumi smiled, and opened his mouth to shout one last goodbye, except that Makoto approached Rin who looked like he had been waiting outside the cafe. Rin gave Makoto an annoyed look, but it was when Makoto gave him an apologetic kiss that Kisumi felt a flush, and a rush of confusion. The greeting died on his tongue, and he watched the two walk down the street together.

Sousuke did say that Rin was with Haru, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. I had wrote this chapter forever ago with the intention of it being longer, but that didn't happen. I've got a million projects on the go, and if I don't finish one of them soon I'm going to go crazy. Enjoy!

It ate away at him, and it shouldn't have because it really was none of his business, but Kisumi was obsessed with the idea.

As an apology for using his house, Kisumi stopped at the store to buy the fix-ins for dinner. Sousuke stayed out late, and dinner was almost ready by the time he returned home.

"I'm back," Sousuke mumbled as he came through the front door.

"Welcome back," Kisumi smiled, but he couldn't leave the stove.

Kisumi waited a good while, watching Sousuke out of the corner of his eye. His friend wandered into the bedroom to change before sitting down on the couch. He sat for a moment, then got up with a sigh, and sat back down at the breakfast bar. Sousuke waved away Kisumi's offer of a drink.

"Who is Rin in a relationship with?" Kisumi gave Sousuke time to answer. He was asking out of the blue after all.

Sousuke blinked at him as though he were praying for patience. "I already told you, he's with Nanase."

That's what he'd thought. Kisumi didn't say anything else as he turned back to the stove.

He heard Sousuke sigh behind him. "Kisumi, we need to talk. You can't...stay here forever."

The honeymoon phase was over. This wasn't a romantic comedy where Kisumi could live with Sousuke, and it was happily ever after. Things didn't just change like that. Up until now they had lived very seperate lives.

"I know," Kisumi said. "I'm sorry that I have caused so much trouble for you. I'll stay in a hostel tonight."

"Oh, you don't...you don't have to."

"Sousuke." Kisumi turned from the stove to look at him. "You don't have to hide it from me. You want me out of your space, I don't blame you. I've intruded long enough. I still want to be your friend though."

\----------

"You're stupid, Sousuke."

That hurt. Nanase had always been a sore spot for him. Sousuke had been afraid that Haruka would steal Rin from him in high school. Their chemistry was undeniable. There was something between them that Sousuke, and Rin had never had.

After Kisumi had left, Sousuke needed advice. Something felt wrong, and he headed over to Rin, and Haruka's place unannounced. It was a rare occurrence for him that he had caught the two of them in an...intimate act.

Makoto gave him a gentle smile as he held out a steaming cup to Sousuke as though trying to apologize for Haruka's brash words with a look alone.

"T-thank you," Sousuke said as he accepted the drink.

"Stop staring," Rin snapped, an annoyed expression painting his features from where he sat beside Haruka.

Sousuke didn't know what else to do so he averted his gaze to the floor. He was embarrassed, and didn't know how to handle the situation.

Luckily Makoto did, and Sousuke felt the weight of the other man settle on the couch beside him.

"Sousuke," Makoto said, touching his arm. "You can relax. Don't worry about the three of us. We have been doing this for some time, and have had many conversations about it. We had meant to come out to everyone, but the timing wasn't right. Everyone's been so busy for so long."

Sousuke nodded, and reminded himself to breathe.

Haruka was fucking both Rin, and Makoto. That wasn't so weird, but that wasn't right either. They weren't just having a sexual relationship, it was more than that. They were living together, had built a life together.

"Go after him," Haruka's voice cut through his thoughts again, and Makoto glared at his lover again.

"Haru's right," Makoto agreed, albeit gently. "You have been treating Kisumi like everyone else. You're feeling this way because you want something more."

"I don't."

"Sousuke," Makoto's tone was chiding now. "You don't have to make any big decisions now. Start small, ask Kisumi on a date."

"If things don't work out, you can just break up with him," Rin tsked from the couch, Makoto's scolding looks unable to keep him quiet any more. "You're making too much of a big deal out of all this, it's childish."

Makoto cut in before Sousuke could argue, and derail their conversation. "We'll help you."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
